


Dinner Plans

by Khylara



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Dwayne makes Christopher dinner.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Kudos: 19





	Dinner Plans

Christopher sat at the dinner table, his eyes bright as he watched Dwayne throw a handful of shrimp into the boiling pot on the stove. "That smells wonderful. Are you making your famous shrimp creole?"

"Yes. Figured we both deserved it after the day we had." A tired smile crossed Pride's face as he began dicing tomatoes. "Can you grab two onions, please?'

Getting up, Chris pulled them out of the fridge and put them on the cutting board. "Can I help with anything?"

Dwayne shook his head. "I got this. Just sit and talk to me. Grab a beer if ou want." He added the tomatoes to the pot and began to stir everything together with a long wooden spoon. "Get one for me, too."

Chris pulled two bottles out and uncapped them before handing one over. "Did you wrap up your court case?" he asked. Pride had been at the courthouse all week giving testimony.

Dwayne nodded again. "Jury's out. Hopefully they won't take too long deliberating." He shrugged. "Shouldn't. The case was pretty cut and dried." He looked up. "Did you finish your paperwork? You said you were behind a bit."

"On your desk waiting for you to sign off on it," Chris said as he leaned against the counter and sipped his beer. "Percy's is, too." He watched as Pride added a dash of hot sauce to the mix. "You can add more. I like it hot."

Dwayne raised an eyebrow. "There's peppers in there," he reminded him. "And cayenne."

Chris shrugged. "And your point?"

Dwayne added a few more dashes of hot sauce. "Not too hot," he said. "We both have to get up tomorrow."

"Got it." Getting out another pot, he began filling it with water. "For the rice," he explained. 

"It's gonna be awhile," Dwayne said. "At least a couple hours. Don't need it on yet." he smiled. "But thank you. It was a nice thought." he put the rest of the ingredients into the soup pot and out the lid on it. "There. We can eat in," He checked his watch,. "About three hours."

"Three hours?" A spark of mischief lit up Chris' eyes. "What are we gonna do in the mean time?"

Dwayne pulled him into his arms. "I can think of a few things," he said as he cupped Chris' face in his hands and drew him into a kiss.

Chris chuckled as he pulled away a little. "I like the way you think." He began leading Dwayne toward the stairs. "Is it safe to leave on the stove?"

"It's on low. And Ive done it before." Dwayne smiled. "The last time I made shrimp creole if I rememberit right."

"And it was delicious then, too," Chris said as they went into the small bedroom. "Did your mama teach you how to cook? Wasn't it her recipe?"

"It was. And she did before she got too bad," Dwayne said. "And I used to cook with my wife most nights. Shrimp creole is one of the few things I can make relatively well."

"You're a hell of a better cook than I am," Chris said as he stripped off Dwayne's shirt. "I can manage simple things. Nothing like you can."

"You can do other things well," Dwayne said as he sat them both down on the bed. "Show me a few of them."

"I intend to." Chris pushed him back against the pillows, straddling him before leaning down to kiss him again.

Dwayne let out a soft moan as Chris kissed his way down his chest to the waistband of his pants. "Christopher...darlin'..." he murmured as he petted hhis lover's hair. "God, I love you."

"Love you, too, King," Chris said as he undid Dwayne's pants and pulled them down. "Can't wait to taste you." He licked hs lips in anticipation before running his tongue along the entire length of his shaft.

Dwayne clutched at the sheets as he closed his eyes. "Yes," he groaned, arching his hips toward his lover's mouth. "Yes...please." He cried out as Chris slid his mouth completely over his rock hard cock.

Chris' hands slid over Dwayne's hips, holding him down as he sucked. He loved doing this, loved taking the normally so very together Dwayne Pride apart a piece at a time.

"Christopher," Dwayne said, lifting his head up enough to watch. "Darlin'...I'm gonna come."

 _Come,_ Chris thought as he sucked harder, his tongue swirling around the head to taste what was leaking out. _So good...my King...Dwayne..._

Shouting out Christopher's name, Dwayne came a moment later, sending everything he had down his lover's eager throat. Chris swallowed greedily, licking him clean before sliding up to give him a kiss. "My King," he murmured, his fingers brushing over Dwayne's face.

"My darlin'," Dwayne whispered, mirroring his gesture. "Christopher...I love you so much."

"And I love you." Chris rolled over, pulling Dwayne on top of him. "Show me."

Dwayne did enthusiastically. They saved dinner just in time.


End file.
